The Secret Code
by Chirhoiota
Summary: A peaceful time in the galaxy. Obi-Wan Kenobi encountered a mysterious child that the force had lead him to. The child knows something he does not, which potentially could affect his future. *Set in an alternate Star Wars Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Obitine- The Secret Code**_

_**Hey there everyone this is set in the non-canon Star Wars universe, before you ask, yes I based this one my favourite TV show. Try and guess what it is and leave it in the response. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy reading. ^-^ob**_

_**Chapter 1- The Inquiry**_

Obi-Wan's POV

Today is another normal, and seemingly mundane day in Coruscant no missions or requests from our republic allies, no assaults, no bombings, no nothing. Queer, odd- something feels different in the force and I've only noticed it dramatically just now.

I walked throughout the corridor, weaving in and out through people in the main hall- there it is again, there's a ripple in the force, but I can't identify it if it's either a good or bad sign I better investigate.

Forward, up, left, down take the next right turn and- wait a second there it is, it's inside the Jedi initiative classroom, one of the younger classes for 3-4 years old? I checked the time before entering, I wouldn't want to interrupt class. It was 10 08 hours, it was recess. I pressed the dial and entered there, I was greeted by a bow from the children and Padawan Ahsoka Tano emerged from the corner of the room,

"**Good morning Master Kenobi, what brings you here? I was just helping the younglings learn their numerals, as part of my weekly routine to help in classes. Did my Master come for me?"** Ahsoka asked.

"No Ahsoka, I felt a disturbance in the force I was lead here in my investigation to find out what it was-"

As the children dispersed from a particular table I noticed a boy in their age group with a striking resemblance of whom? I can't think of why the force leads me to him, who was he?

Padawan Ahsoka noticed that I took interest at the boy she walked towards me,

"**Master, that's Kellyn. He's temporary he's only staying here for a month."**

"Kellyn, what?" I whispered as, "Ahsoka, what's his last name, where did he come from?"

"**I don't even know myself, it's a mystery to me, and Master Yoda and the Jedi council haven't even revealed the boy's origins to anyone else. He's a talented youngling, quiet and observant and looks like a mini you, doesn't he Master- well except the beard of course…"**

"Hmm…"

That might seem so.

My comm badge called, I wonder what it was from? I answered and I heard Anakin's voice,

"**Master, where are you? The council have summoned us, be there by 10 15 hours. Skywalker out."**

"Acknowledged Anakin, I'll be there in a moment."

The force is telling me something about Kellyn, I feel somehow close to this boy… but what and why? Whatever it was I was being pushed forward into a deeper investigation. I needed to know.

I used the force to push the chair out right next to Kellyn and sat right next to him, he stared at me with piercing azure coloured eyes with a pure and innocent face,

"Hello there, I'm Master Kenobi," I said to him, attempting to start a conversation.

"**Hello Master," **

He smiled and I smiled back. I sensed a connection with him, but I can't seem to fit the pieces together.

"Your name is Kellyn? Am I right?"

"**Yes Master Ob-, uh Kenobi..." **

Ob-, Obi-Wan? How did he know my name? He flushed with embarrassment as I sensed a secret lying within him.

"H- how can you sense my thoughts?" I said trying to sound lenient.

Kellyn looked down without a reply and there was something significant about him. At least for me…

It takes special training or requires a bond to easily sense each other fellow Jedi's thoughts.

"Kellyn, a wonderful name… tell me, what is your surname and where do you designate?"

Those questions got Ahsoka's attention and immediately felt protective of him. I think I've been too invading with the child.

"**Master?" **Ahsoka called, she had felt what I had thought of him, darn…

I stood up and walked to the exit of the room, I looked back at Ahsoka with a warm smile and at Kellyn who still had his back towards me, my smile faded as I left the room-

"**Master Obi-Wan," **he said, **"I can't tell you my last name but-"**

Kellyn ran up to me to whisper something into my ears, I kneeled to his height showing my compliance and he said,

"**Not yet… and I originate from the galactic grid co, co-,"**

"Co-ordinate…" I helped him,

"**Yes, of O-7… at least that was what Mummy had told me."**

O-7… What a queer place, I don't see many force sensitives from that system. 'Not yet…' he said what was it that held him back to say his surname. I don't see why he would, unless it's for his own protection.

Kellyn motioned himself back down his seat to play with his new friends, whilst Ahsoka looked at me with confusion and curiosity,

"**Master what was that?"**

"Yes, a queer boy indeed."

I exited the door leaving Ahsoka to think for herself as the force lead me to who knows where…

O-7? Unable to tell his surname for safety reasons? The evidence is there Obi-Wan, can't you figure it out?

I found myself in the main temple hall and-

_Blast! _The time was 10 14 hours, I won't be able to get to the council on time! I need to take a short cut, these turbolifts won't do the job- there's too many people. The stairs, I'm taking the stairs and I ran to my destination hoping I was on time

**Sorry for the abrupt ending! So what can you guys conclude from this story who is Kellyn?**

**What do you think? Tell me in the reviews :D**

**Also, don't worry this is gonna be a fluffy and sweet story. Away from tragedy, there's too much in Star Wars ;(**

**Obi-Wan and Kellyn will be the main characters for the fic and you'll know why later as we progress through the story.**

***NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TOMORROW, WHENEVER DECIDES FOR IT TO BE AVAILABLE TO BE READ.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! 3**

**-Chirhoiota ^-^***


	2. Chapter 2- The Unexpected

_**Obitine- The Secret Code**_

_**Phew, sorry for the bad quality- as in how my stories were bunched up. I've fixed it now! Woohoo! Also, I apologize for the bad grammar for chapter 1, I was doing the story late...**_

_**Anyways, here's chapter 2 like I promised.**_

_**Enjoy reading. ^-^**_

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold**_**- **_**POV character talking.**

_**Chapter 2- The Unexpected**_

Obi-Wans POV

Whew, just got in time outside the Jedi council door. There I met Anakin just about to enter, I ran to catch up with him to make it seem like I wasn't late.

"Hey Master, where were you? I was about to contact you- to avoid embarassament to the Masters."

**"Oh, it was just a personal assignment, I was investigating. I met this child in one of the **

**Jedi initiative classrooms, your padawan was there." **

"And..?" my former padawan teased,

**"What is it Anakin?" **I sighed, what is it now?

"Well, you couldn't have just went up to a child for no specific reason."

**"**_**No I wouldn't but **_**not now, remember we are here because we were summoned by the Jedi council,"**

"Right..." he sighed.

I activated the dial and the metalic door opened, there was the Jedi council. It always had felt like an interrogation, with all the Jedi in the room they can monitor your every thought, feeling and movement. I try not to create a complication when I enter, but at the back of my mind I was still thinking about Kellyn...

"Good morning Masters, we have been summoned and what is the request?" Anakin greeted, he always had his way in starting conversations just wanting to get straight to the point, leave, do the mission, complete the mission and report.

Mace Windu spoke,

"I want you two to escort the Duchess of Mandalore to her destination and as usual you must act as her protector during her time in Coruscant."

_The Duchess of Mandalore? Satine? It's been at least 2-3 years since I saw her physically- what is she going to do here? As duchess she wouldn't have the time anyway as we've attempted to arrange many times, at least I could see her again. I forgot, she messaged me yesterday about her arrival- I guess I've been caught up with other problems for me to notice. I really need to meditate some time soon._

Anakin looked at me with confusion, he too of course sensed my anxieties but he was more curious and I do have to tell him what's going on later.

Master Yoda opened his eyes from his thoughts and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi looked directly at me, had they sensed my doubt and anxieties? Most likely,

"Master Kenobi?" he said.

**"Yes, Master?" **

Before he could create a remark Master Yoda interrupted,

"Clear your mind, you will Kenobi. Pay attention, you must."

**"Yes Master Yoda, my apologies"**

He nodded his head before letting Master Windu could continue, the whole council is now staring at me and I needed to be careful next time.

"As I was saying, the Duchess is here for a confidential visit with an individual you must not intervene but you must remain close to the duchess for the sake of her securtiy. This is a high priority and as a personal request she especially doesn't want you, Kenobi, intruding. Do you know why this is?"

**"No, Master Windu. I do not." **I replied in a convincing, unsuprised tone.

"She will be arriving shortly at around 11 20 hours, you are expected to meet her at the docking station. You are dismissed."

Anakin and I bowed and exited the room and entered the turbolifts,

_High prority? What took such a high priority that Satine personally does not want me to find out? It seems like today is filled with mysteries for me, and that doesn't stop me from finding out. Oh how I long to meet her again, it's been long, my love._

Once again forgetting Anakin's presence he sensed a disturbance through me- and I knew what he had to ask next,

"So Master, your girlfriend-" he smirked, and I replied sternly,

**"Anakin! I've told you many times th-" **I protested,

"Alright, alright," he interrupted, "what did you do this time that made her not want you personally involved in her visit in Coruscant?"

**"That's the thing, I do not now. She did messaged me earlier about a visit but I didn't realise that it was confidential and required me not to be involved in any way with her visit," **

"Oh, so she's been contacting you Obi-Wan," his blue eyes brightened, "so was there a special occasion?"

**"I don't see how this is relevant to our current subject Anakin!" **

He smiled and turned his head towards the lift door, as the motion of the elevator stopped the door opened and we stepped out allowing others to enter.

"Master, we've got an hour until the Duchess arrive what are you going to do now?"

**"**_**I am **_**going to meditate outside the healing temple, near the training grounds for younglings"**

"Okay then Master, i'll see you later."

As he left, I let my legs drag me outside to meditate. There I met younglings from different classes, including the one that Ahsoka was in charge with, I see she's using her time well. She has grown quite alot from Anakin's training, she shares alot in common with him making her more formidable and respectable as she spends more time in the Jedi order.

I tried to meditate but I had to much in mind, instead I found myself daydreaming. _Obi-Wan don't you have something better to do?_ I thought to myself...

**So guys what did you think? I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but wait for the next chapter I'll promise there will be some tense and fluffy moments between all three- Obi-Wan, Duchess Satine and Kellyn. :D**

**AANDD there will be other POV such as Kellyn for the first time! Ahsoka too and Satine, if I can fit the next segment of the story in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**The next chapter is coming out soon! :D **

**-Chirhoiota ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3- The Examination

_**Obitine- The Secret Code**_

_**Hello fellow readers nothing much to say here but let's say that there's something developing between someone…**_

_**Enjoy reading. ^-^**_

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold**_**- **_**POV character talking.**

**Chapter 3- The Examination**

Ahsoka POV

I wonder what Master Kenobi is thinking right know, I can sense his mind. It's all muddled up with speculation and what not. I wonder what's bothering him.

"**No that's the wrong place Nito!"**

Oh who I am kidding, they are still too young to fully control the force. So right know I'm trying to teach the younglings how to use it, properly… yeah right Ahsoka like they'll do that.

As Nito tries to use the force on the ball to get it through the obstacle I've created, I left the others Tali, Ceru, Nya and Bahari to play with the other intricate objects I have laid for them to practice with. As for Mini Kenobi, hah… I even looked at the Master in the distance to compare those two- he didn't seem interested. I've almost forgot, is he even force sensitive? This is only his second day and my first time with him.

I walked towards Kellyn to gain his attention,

"**Hey there 'lil guy can you do any of what your classmates can do there?"**

"Hi there 'soka!"

he said as he physically moved the objects around in contrast with his classmates who had used the force,

"I don't know, but it seems cool. I might be force sensitive, I think. Mummy told me that my Dad was force sensitive too. Do you think I am? Can I use special powers?" his optimistic eyes widened as his chestnut coloured hair glistened in the sunlight.

His Dad was force sensitive? I wonder who it was, was he Jedi? Wow, I've got on awful lot to find out about this kid, whilst the others have their full report in their background story Kellyn's was confidential… Darn.

"**Hey guess what Kellyn! Today is your big day because we are going to find out!"**

"Wow, that's great 'soka! What do I do?"

"**Wait there." **I said.

Before you get too optimistic Ahsoka Tano, you are still a Padawan. I can't just take Kellyn to the medical bay and test him for his Midi-Chlorian count! I still haven't completed my medical Jedi training. I wonder if I could ask Master Kenobi, he's just sitting there with indifference on his face, and I sense that he isn't busy now. Anyway, I think he won't mind especially with Kellyn, since he has an interest for him…- There, I can even sense it right now.

I gestured to a droid who I commanded to be in control of the other younglings whilst I took Kellyn's hand and walked towards Master Kenobi.

"**Hello Master? Are we intruding?" **I asked the troubled Master Kenobi.

"No, you are not Padawan Ahsoka and hello there Kellyn, nice to see you again." The startled Master replied.

Kellyn wasn't his usual self, he was often shy around people especially Masters. For this instance though instead of him hiding behind my back he beamed a smile back to Obi-Wan. Huh, strange boy.

"**Master Obi-Wan, will you accompany us and perform a Midi-Chlorian count test? I'm doing a session with the other children who are capable of using the force who were taught and trained from infancy, but for Kellyn he's different. Anyway he's only been in the Jedi temple for 2 days he doesn't even know the basics and fundamentals Master… and I am still Padawan so I'm not able to perform these tests myself."**

"So you're saying that if I pass the test I can be a Jedi, what are mid-lorians?"

Obi-Wan POV

"**Midi-Chlorians, Kellyn. They are microscopic life forms that are in all living cells, in you. Life cannot exist without them and they cannot exist without life. In doing the test we determine how much you have from a scale of 5,000-20,000+ and your potential of becoming Jedi and in using the force."**

He looked at me in awestruck both in awe and wonder. I think he got the definition he was a smart child for his age as Ahsoka had said.

"Let's go Master." She said as they lead me into the healer's ward.

I took Kellyn and carried him on top of the examination bed, I sensed fear in him. Of course he would be, he doesn't know how the midi-chlorian test is performed.

"Master Kenobi, I'm not scared because of how it's gonna happen it's uh, um… something else," Kellyn said whilst trembling in anxiety.

Of course, I remember he obtained a great ability of sensing thoughts from people, quite extraordinary in fact. I can even predict now that he has a high midi-chlorian count I can sense it from him.

"**I'm sure you're not it's only going to take a prick from a needle, I promise it won't hurt I'll use the force to take away the pain, is that alright?"**

He nodded and Ahsoka came with the needle and under my supervision I allow her to do the Midi-Chlorian test as part of her training in her medical course.

"Ok Kellyn, can you show me your thumb?"

Kellyn POV

I took my thumb out and agreed to 'soka. I can finally see if I'm going to have special powers like my friends have, and then I can use the force.

Mummy said I can't though she didn't want me not without my Dad's_ supervision_ she said. It's unfair.

"**Is it finished?" **I whispered to Biwan, (Author's note- yes this is how Kellyn calls Obi-Wan now)

"Yes it is,"

I saw 'soka move to a desk with a weird monitor and put my blood into a thing that lights up, I wonder what it does.

Then I saw Biwan walk to the screen too. They stopped and stood still, what was it? Did I have no Midclorans? Was I not jedi?

Obi-Wan POV

"Wow, Master that's…

**"Yes, as I had thought but less from this."**

I examined the reading it had shown a result of 20,000 Midi-Chlorians throughout the biological scan from his blood cells. I knew this boy was more than it seemed, but there was more…

"Master, do you see what I see."

No, what is happening to him..?

"**There are microscopic nanites embodied with the Midi-Chlorians it's preventing him from developing his prowess with the force,"**

No wonder he couldn't use the force-his development have been dormant! I turned around and looked at the boy, I expected him to be looking away. Was this his secret? I asked him through the force, he had sensed it and replied,

"No Biwan I don't know about nanites, but I can't tell you the real truth of me,"

My comm badge beeped, I also checked the time I had to meet up with Anakin to escort the Duchess.

Huh, what was that? Kellyn flinched as I mentioned the Duchess. Who is this boy?!

Ahsoka POV

"I'll meet you there Anakin, acknowledged, I'm sorry Kellyn, Ahsoka I have my duties to attend to."

"**I have to escort Kellyn too, he is needed by Master Yoda."**

I wonder what Master Yoda wants with him, guessing his confidentiality it's obvious that they won't tell me much.

"I'm coming with you. I am meeting with Anakin and we all are taking the same paths, let's go we better not keep them waiting."

I nodded in response, Master Kenobi carried Kellyn as I left the equipment on the examination desk, we speed walked to our destination first to Kellyn's destination where he is to wait and meet with Master Yoda. There we met my Master, Master Skywalker.

"Hey there snips, who's that kid with Obi-Wan?" as I was greeted with and elbow.

**"Oh, he's called Kellyn, Master Kenobi met him and said that the force lead him to the youngling. He shows a particular interest for him." **

"Is that so? He'd told me about his 'personal investigation' involving a kid. Ha, now that I look at them both they resemble each other, don't they snips?"

With a more serious tone I told my master,

"**Well he's a far more than ordinary youngling, I think you've got some competition with him,"**

"That youngling? Sure what so special about him, I am the chosen one so-"

"**Sooo," I rolled my eyes, "He's got a Midi-Chlorian count of 20,000+ but he has potential but it's taken away by some nanites that are embodied with the Midi-Chlorian preventing him from developing his skills, we just found that out now. ALSO, we don't know his background, last name, personal details, and origin, He just came here and the Jedi Council won't even tell anyone anything regarding Kellyn, right now I am escorting him to Master Yoda, it's something CONFIDENTIAL…"**

Whew, that would keep him silent for a sec. Sometimes Master Skywalker can be a bit overbearing and brash…

"Goodbye, Biwan, 'soka and…"

Anakin looked at the boy with a negative expression,

"It's Skywalker," he sighed

Kellyn smiled at him and was carried down from Obi-Wan's arms and he scurried into a corridor where he was to supposedly wait for Master Yoda.

"Hmph…" I could sense Anakin's jealousy now overtaking him, wow- I never thought that it would be that bad.

"Be, careful Kellyn. I'll see you later." Obi-Wan shouted. "Anakin, calm down he's just a child."

"Yeah just a youngling…" he grumped.

I shared a giggle with Master Kenobi before departing back to the other younglings.

"See you later Master…"

**Sorry I didn't know this chapter was going to take this long, I haven't included the escort with the duchess yet but I promise it will most definitely be in the next chapter. : )**

**Hope you enjoyed…**

**-Chirhoiota ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4- The Arrival

_**Obitine- The Secret Code**_

_**(Star Wars AU)**_

_**Enjoy reading. ^-^**_

_Italics- Narration (if needed)_

**Bold**_**- **_**POV character talking.**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS of this story… I'm sorry I was gone for a long, long while. It was because before my Easter holidays from school I was so busy with tests… I KNOW ;( also I was randomly pulled out of my luxuries as I was needed to go to France for a week- matters from school choir. Also I apologize if my writing skills are bad- I haven't practiced for a while.**

**Chapter 4- The Arrival**

Anakin POV

"**So Master, do you know who this individual is that the Duchess is meeting with, is it a senator an ambassador? It would help to know who we are protecting if they are capable of defending for themselves. That's if anything bad happened"**

"I don't know Anakin…"

We continued walking down the main temple hall until we reached the south end of the temple. The Sun appeared in the horizon barely visible due to the thick clouds. As we stepped outside to rendezvous with the Duchess, Master Kenobi and I saw a Mandalorian ship- presumably hers.

"Come on, we better join the Duchess to escort her to her client. That is our mission after all."

I picked up my pace to stride alongside my Master and we eventually met the Duchess surrounded by her personal guards I stood there waiting for Obi-Wan to welcome her, embrace her… I don't know about these two but it shows that they both have affection for each other.

"Good morning Duchess, we now serve as your protector here in Coruscant… as per usual." Master Kenobi said as he signalled for the Mandalorian guards to be at ease, since we were in charge of the Duchess' safety now.

The Duchess curtsied, "A pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker."

She walked down the ship's platform and strolled elegantly, The Duchess lead us to her destination where she would meet an unknown individual- unbeknownst to us that is. It is so confidential individual she doesn't want Obi-Wan specifically to involve with.

Arriving at the location the Duchess spoke,

"You must leave me now, in there, in private."

"**Certainly Duchess, my Master and I will be right outside if you need any help or assistance."**

She nodded in approval and walked in. Master Kenobi and I were left waiting outside the room, I was about to attempt small talk but he was in deep thought, it was the wrong time to ask anyway…

Obi-Wan POV

Anakin and I stood outside whilst waiting for Satine, I looked to the left corridor and saw the main temple hall, with less people than before when I dropped the youngling off. It was nearly 1200 hours; most were probably gone to eat lunch.

_About 11 minutes have passed_

"**Anakin!" **I looked at my former padawan as he shook his head in affirmation.

I pushed the door open and entered the room where Satine and another individual were- no, now there were 3 present! Anakin had felt it too, distress, fear and panic was coming from inside.

"**Satine!" **I shouted across the room in distress, as I found her helpless on the floor.

"Obi-Wan!," she gulped for air, "s-save him…"

"**Who, who is it… Satine?!" **I supported her head and stared into her cerulean coloured eyes, she looked back at me and then towards a silhouette figure and another one, significantly shorter as the taller one took captive of it. They were retreating backwards to the corner of the room, nearer the window.

"Don't worry Master," Anakin was behind me, "I'll look after the Duchess and you go after them!"

I nodded, carried Satine to the couch and left Anakin as I ran towards the two figures in the shadows,

I heard a muffled scream, "B-bi-wan!" a younger voice cried.

Biwan, where have I heard that before?

…

'_Goodbye, Biwan, 'soka and…'_

"**Kellyn?!" **what in the galaxy was he doing here?

The captor looked behind into the busy metropolis of Coruscant, I couldn't identify who it was and before I knew it he took Kellyn and jumped off the room and into the rooftops of the Jedi temple. I chased him hoping that I would catch him, ande daylight I could finally see his face it … one of the Mandalorian guards?! Death Watch, perhaps were behind this.

I ran after him and he jumped off another ledge, I can sense panic and great anxiety from the guard. The tall drop had caused him to accidently let go of Kellyn after landing- at least he had a soft landing. I dropped in between him and the guard,

"**You are under arrest from attempt of kidnap!" **I drew my lightsaber and a white-blue aura appeared right before his eyes, I pointed it at him as defence and intimidation.

The guard drew a grin on his face as he wiped the blood from his mouth, he tried to stand up but his injuries were critical. Suddenly he drew a gun and-

"Aagh!" I turned around to see…

Kellyn POV

No! I've been hit! No, I don't want to die. I can't die…

Mum, Dad- help me please.

I'm scared, I need you, I-

"NO!" I heard a scream.

Pain is hurting my body- I can't take it anymore.

Everything starts turning blurry, force help me…

_Then everything turned black._

Obi-Wan POV

**"You'll regret that.." **I said, why did he shoot boy? It was obvious that I was the major threat in this situation. I sensed a strong signal in the force, it was from Kellyn- it was a call before he had lost consciousness.

I retreated and stood in front of Kellyn, kneeling to face and be levelled with him I attempted in healing but the wound was too deep to have any produce any great effects in his current wellbeing. Kellyn's force signature was deteriorating and it was a wakeup call telling me to get moving and to get out of here.

I decided that my split second decision was to get the boy into the nearest medical bay and since I have seen the guard's identity it would be easy to track him down as he gets awa**-**

_**=THUMP!=**_

_**/Darkness...\\**_

I woke up confused at where I was, as my senses became clearer it had appeared that I was held captive inside a small prison cell. I found myself propped up against the wall, I spun my head around slowly to gain information of my surrounding and at that time I realized what had happened. _Was I knocked out by the Mandalorian guard? Why was I brought here? Where am I and where was the youngling?_

On my left I saw Kellyn unconscious- no, he was asleep in the medical bed.

_Thank the force... _

The cell was hospitable enough to keep the boy's conditions well, obviously whoever and whatever the captors were who locked us in here wanted him alive, but what for?

I stood up gained balance and walked towards Kellyn, as I looked at him curled towards the wall. My natural instinct was to assess his wound from when he was shot, I wouldn't normally do this and just sense that they were alright but the force seemed to want me to do it and I was curious too.

I took him and carefully and gently moved to his other side and looked at the where the wound would be- at the bottom right of his torso. It was treated and other than a small scar that had remained there was, what it looked a small porthole on the already wound.

Kellyn POV

_Kellyn woke up only regain most of his senses back. All that he remembered was being shot then being brought back into reality, as he fully gained all his senses he could see that he was in a cell lying on a hard bed. He couldn't move but he felt someone move him, he couldn't remember anything that had happened before for a second- then all the memories came flooding in. He heard noises- the mild hum of machinery and a voice, quiet talking. Struggling to move his head he saw someone familiar._

"**Biwan..?" **I tried to speak clearly but all that came out was a dry voice.

"What had they done to you…?" Biwan whispered to himself. I sat up and Biwan helped. The force heard us we are alive.

I sit for a few seconds then a great pain came from my neck, all I could do was cry and scream in agony. Biwan helped me lie on the bed quickly but gently and felt his hands touching the back of my neck- I felt it too it was hard and something metally I also felt that it was stuck on me.

Obi-Wan POV

"**Kellyn, get some rest... are you alright?" **I held his face and examined it hoping to find something wrong that would give me some insight on what inhumane thing had they done to him.

"Yeah… Bi-Biwan where are we?" 

Kellyn stared at me with his piercing deep turquoise coloured eyes, expecting an answer from me.

"**I don't know, but we are getting out of here."**

At that instant I found out that my comlink badge and lightsaber were taken away…

_Of course it was…_

Then suddenly armed guards with armour that I did not recognized entered our cell and withheld me they slowly dragged me to the opposite side of where Kellyn was where he had been laying, and out of the corner of my eye I saw what it seemed to be a doctor. She approaches him with a tricorder and a miscellaneous instrument that did not look like it was ever used on a human child,

"**Get away from him!" **somehow I felt protective of Kellyn that I had felt anger arisen, I must be careful not to form a strong attachment to this boy- I was shocked for a moment and paralyzed at thoughts,

_Why had the force lead me to this youngling in the first place?_

"Aaarghh!" Kellyn screamed trembling in pain as abrupt sounds of high pitched noises came from the alien instrument.

This is, it resisting negative emotions weren't my concern right now as I couldn't care less for what I could do to these people right now if I had my lightsaber, also this wasn't right- what they are doing it was bestial and unsympathetic especially to a child.

"**Stop it, whatever you're doing to him… STOP!" **

In my surprise they all stopped but I sensed it wasn't of what I said but something else.

The doctor's communication badge signalled and as she looked at the data from her tricorder her mood changed and was stunned by what she had found out from Kellyn, she wasn't troubled by it instead she was surprised and deviously elate as if she had struck fortune.

An unknown voice addressed to her,

"Have you completed the assessment?"

"Yes," the doctor replied, "and you'll love this…" she responded enigmatically.

"What is it?"

**Ooh what do you think it is?**

**Hah, sorry for the cliff hanger it's how I roll… :D**

**Also sorry, I said that my fanfics were fluffy and not grim and stuff but I guess they're not now…**

**But that's what happens when you make up the plot of the **

**Story along as I type it- I don't plan I just go with the flow…**

**:D**

**-Chirhoiota ^-^**

_**Next chapter soon and definitely not in a months' time- promise.**_


End file.
